Asuntos de alcoba
by ChocoLady
Summary: Adaptacion; El un empresario brillante y mujeriego. Ella su secretaria timida y virgen. ¿Su idea? Ayudarla a encontrar a un buen hombre y asi perder su virginidad. Universo Alterno. •Reeditado•
1. Chapter 1

_.- __Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen al Gran Kishimoto y la historia a Sandra Marton __-._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Asuntos de alcoba**_

Capitulo I

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke era un hombre sitiado. Una mujer que había pasado los últimos dos meses en sus brazos y cama no había sido capaz de aceptar que su relación había terminado.

-Tu no me amas –le había dicho llorando la noche anterior

Pues claro que no la amaba. Se lo había dicho unos días antes y le había recordado que nunca le había dicho que la amara. Ni tampoco había insinuado jamás que existiera tal posibilidad. El sabía que había tipos que lo decían para conseguir puntos, pero él no era uno de ellos.

Sasuke siempre era sincero respecto a sus intensiones. Dejaba claro que el amor y el matrimonio eran cosas que no entraban dentro de sus planes.

.

Era un japonés de treinta años, heterosexual y de buena posición económica. También era alto, de hombros anchos y torso fuerte, gracias a su pasión por el gimnasio. Tenía el pelo oscuro y rebelde, y el color de sus ojos, según las mujeres, eran dos pozos oscuros que te llevaban a la perdición. Cosa que le hacia reír incluso en ese momento, ya que el apenas se daba cuenta de ello. ¿Qué hombre se mira a los ojos, excepto cuando se está afeitando? Su mandíbula era cuadrada, la boca firme y en la nariz tenía una pequeña cicatriz, recuerdo del año que se había pasado trabajando en una mina de carbón. Le hacía gracia que a las mujeres les gustara esa nariz ligeramente deforme. La misma mujer que le había dicho que sus ojos eran como dos pozos oscuros le había dicho que eso le daba un aspecto peligroso.

-Me da igual, siempre que te guste – había dicho Sasuke mientras la colocaba debajo de el, y tenía dinero. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué sacar siempre el mismo tema? Era rico, más rico de lo que nunca había soñado con llegar a ser. Y lo había ganado por si mismo gracias al talento que tenía para estudiar el mercado de valores e invertir su capital. ¿No era eso suficiente para hacer feliz a una mujer?

Si, si lo era y nunca le era difícil encontrar alguna. El problema era deshacerse de ellas. Sasuke parpadeo. No era una manera muy romántica de pensar en ello, pero era la pura verdad. Lo que le estaba pasando con Ino no era nuevo. Ya le había ocurrido con anterioridad. Una mujer podía admitir, al principio, que no estaba más interesada que él en la relación. Pero luego, por alguna razón extraña, cambiaba de opinión y comenzaba a pensar "lo felices que podían ser". Pero hasta un estúpido era capaz de darse cuenta de que el matrimonio no era el estado natural del hombre.

.

El no podía comprender a que se debía aquel cambio en las mujeres, pero lo cierto era que siempre ocurría. Y le estaba ocurriendo de nuevo a pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitarlo. La única persona que podía salvarlo del desastre era su secretaria. _Hinata_, pensó Sasuke con agradecimiento. ¿Qué haría sin ella? Era inteligente, eficiente y siempre tenía los pies en el suelo, aunque era un poco tímida. Hinata no solo conseguía que su despacho funcionara a la perfección, sino que le protegía de la voracidad de las mujeres como Ino. No solía ocurrirle a menudo, gracias a Dios, pero cuando hacía falta, Hinata se encargaba de desviar las llamadas no deseadas y mantenía alejadas a las visitas inoportunas. Pero Sasuke tampoco quería ser cruel, se había cansado que sus anteriores "novias" se lo digan. Por eso le había dicho a Hinata que hiciera entrar a Ino a su despacho privado el día anterior, aun sabiendo que no era una buena idea. Y estaba en lo cierto. Había sido una idea patética. Lo único que Ino había querido hacer era decirle que ella lo amaba a él, pero él no la amaba a ella.

-No me amas - le había gritado- ¡Tu no me amas, Sasuke!

-No – había admitido el- no te amo- había añadido mientras le ofrecía su pañuelo- Pero me atraes, me atraes mucho.

Sasuke dio un suspiro. Estaba sentado delante de su mesa y apoyo los codos en ella para masajearse las sienes doloridas. Eso le pasaba por ser sincero. Ino no había parado de llorar mientras estuvo allí y él se había sentido como un idiota por no haberlo previsto. Pero siempre le ocurría lo mismo.

-¡Maldita sea! – había murmurado, poniéndose en pie.

Claro que le atraía mucho aquella mujer. ¿Por qué si no se había pasado los últimos dos meses saliendo con ella? Y además solo con ella, claro. No tenía por costumbre salir con varias mujeres a la vez. Siempre les era fiel mientras duraba la relación. Pero no estaba preparado para pasar el resto de su vida con una mujer. En ese momento no, desde luego, y tampoco en un futuro próximo. Había empezado a disfrutar de la vida hacia pocos años.

.

Sasuke había nacido en una familia rica pero después de fallecer su padre, él y su madre se quedaron sin nada. Dos años después, su madre se había vuelto a casar con un hombre muy egoísta. A los diecisiete años, había dejado la escuela y se había puesto a trabajar en una mina de carbón. Un año más tarde, después de haber estado a punto de morir bajo toneladas de carbón, Sasuke dejo su martillo y se quito el polvo del cuerpo, aunque sabía que jamás podría eliminarlo de su sangre. Entonces, se había dirigido al este. Había tenido que trabajar mucho, pero con una combinación de suerte, agallas y una carrera, había convertido su vida en un sueño. Así que en esos momentos llevaba la vida que le gustaba y no quería cambiarla. Tenía un despacho en el centro de Tokio, un lujoso departamento, una hermosa casa de campo y tenía a Hinata, su secretaria.

Si, la vida era estupenda… excepto ese horrible problema con Ino. Sasuke suspiro y echo la silla hacia atrás y puso los pies sobre la mesa. ¿Cómo no se habría dado cuenta antes? Ella le había dicho que solo le importaba su profesión, pero no era cierto. Primero, le había dado una llave de su apartamento, sin que él le diera llave del suyo. Luego, le había comprado una corbata en una de las mejores boutiques. Las corbatas se las compraba él y nadie más que él, pero ella le había asegurado que un actor de moda la llevaba cuando había posado con ella, y que por eso se la regalaba. ¿Quién no habría aceptado un regalo tan inofensivo? Y entonces, la semana anterior, el la había llevado a casa y cuando iba a darle las buenas noches, porque no le apetecía quedarse a pasar la noche con ella, algo que Ino tendría que haber interpretado como "el principio del final", ella se había metido la mano en el bolsillo y había sacado dos billetes de avión.

-¡Sorpresa! – había dicho alegremente, explicándole que iba a visitar su casa en Okinawa en el fin de semana y que él la iba a acompañar.

- Es el trigésimo quinto aniversario de boda de mis padres, Sasuke. Van a invitar a cenar a toda la familia y están deseando conocerte.

La corbata que llevaba al cuello, la misma que ella le había comprado y se había puesto aquella noche porque ella se lo había pedido, de repente le resulto agobiante y tuvo que aflojársela.

- No puedo ir – había dicho.

Ella le había insistido y él había repetido que no podía. Entonces Ino con los labios temblando, le había dicho que si quisiera, si que podría ir. De manera que él se había visto obligado a reconocer que no quería ir.

- Oh Sasuke – había susurrado ella, echándose a llorar sobre su pecho.

¿Qué demonios querían las mujeres? Bueno no todas, Hinata no era así, pero la verdad era que a ella no la veía como mujer. Hinata era su secretaria.

.

Sasuke dio un suspiro, se levanto de la silla, camino hacia la ventana y miro hacia el exterior. Cuarenta pisos abajo, la calle estaba llena de gente. Esperaba que Ino no fuera una de esas personas, aunque había estado allí esa misma mañana, esperándolo.

- ¿Sasuke? – le había llamado.

Antes de que él tuviera tiempo de pensar si debía fingir que no había visto o ir corriendo a esconderse a su despacho, ella había empezado a gritar mientras lo abrazaba y trataba de besarlo.

-Maldita sea – susurro, apoyando la frente contra el cristal.

Pero de todos modos, el no quería hacerle daño. Su padre le había enseñado que tenía que respetar a las mujeres y no decirles nada cruel ni desagradable.

-¿Uchiha-san?

Ino era una chica muy simpática, llegaba a ser muy molesta a veces pero simpática en fin.

-¿Uchiha-san?

Sasuke se volvió y vio que Hinata estaba en la entrada. Por primera vez en muchas horas, esbozo una sonrisa. Si todas las mujeres fueran tan prácticas y sensatas como ella.

-¿Si Hinata?

-Uchiha-san, pensé que le gustaría saber que ya he enviado el e-mail para Shikamaru Nara.

-Muy bien.

-Acaba de llegar su respuesta. Dice que le ha gustado su idea y que espera que pueda volar a Moscú para reunirse con él la próxima semana.

-¿Eso ha dicho?

-Si, Uchiha-san. Ya he comprobado que no tiene ninguna cita para el lunes ni el martes. Bueno, había prevista una reunión para el martes por la tarde, pero puede posponerse.

Sasuke asintió.

-Haz entonces los preparativos, por favor. ¿Alguna cosa más?

-Ha llegado un fax de Osaka. Nada importante, solo una confirmación de su conferencia.

-Bien. ¿Algo más?

Hinata consulto su cuaderno de notas.

-Mañana por la tarde tiene una cita con el señor Hatake en el Oak Room.

-Gracias por recordármelo.

-De nada, Uchiha-san. Y también tiene una cita esta noche para cenar. A las ocho en punto en el The Palm. Me pidió que le recordara que tenía usted que hablarles de la nueva compañía de petróleo rusa.

Sasuke sonrió mientras hacia un gesto con la cabeza.

-¿Qué haría sin ti? Eres la eficacia en persona.

-En mi trabajo hay q-que ser eficaz Uchiha-san- Se sonrojo levemente.

-Llámame Sasuke, tenemos casi la misma edad no tienes que ser formal.

-Lo sé, pero no e-es correcto, estoy más cómoda llamando Uchiha-san. A menos q-que a usted no le guste…

-No - contesto rápidamente- no, está bien. Como tú quieras.

Por supuesto que no le importaba como quisiera llamarle. Nunca había tenido una secretaria así.

.

Cuando miraba hacia el futuro, siempre se imaginaba a Hyuuga Hinata a su lado. Estaba casi seguro de que ella nunca se casaría si eso significaba dejar su trabajo. Su profesión significaba mucho para ella tanto como para él.

Incluso sabía que jamás se citaba con hombres. Cosa, que aunque no estuviera bien, a él le alegraba.

Pero tampoco tenía que sentirse culpable. Sencillamente, Hinata era una de esas mujeres a las que no les interesaban los hombres. Había una lista larga y honorable de ellas desde tiempos remotos.

Juana de Arco, las sufragistas, Tomoe Gozen… Todas habían dedicado sus vidas a diferentes causas, en vez de a los hombres.

¿Cómo podía sentirse mal un hombre porque una mujer eligiera tomar una decisión así?

Hinata, además, no suponía ninguna distracción para él.

Alguna de las mujeres que había entrevistado antes de contratarla a ella habían sido espectaculares, pero Hinata era una chica de lo más normal.

Estatura media, peso medio, rostro normal y cabello oscuro. Lo único extraño, según él, eran sus ojos del color de la luna.

-Un pequeño ratoncito- había dicho Ino al conocerla, dando un suspiro que Sasuke había interpretado como de alivio.

- _Una descripción acertada- _ pensó Sasuke.

-Hinata, ¿Cuánto te pago?

-¿Pe-perdón?- se sobresalto, la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Tu salario, ¿cuánto es?

-Ochocientos a la semana, Uchiha-san.

-Súmale cien más desde ahora. – Hinata sonrió educadamente.

-Gracias Uchiha-san – se inclino levemente.

Sasuke también sonrió. Le gustaba la sobriedad con que había aceptado el aumento. Sin dar grititos de alegría, ni mover las manos, ni saltar exclamando "Oh Sasuke". Eso sería lo que harían las mujeres con las que él se citaba normalmente. Así era como recibían los ramos de rosas y cada caja de joyería Tiffany que él les regalaba.

-No – dijo acercándose a ella- Gracias a ti Hinata.

Le dio un golpecito suave en la espalda. Esa era otra cosa que le gustaba de su secretaria. Su postura era muy derecha, no ponía posturas perezosas ni colocaba las caderas hacia adelante. Muchas mujeres en Tokio se colocaban como si estuvieran en una carrera. Pero su Hinata no… y de repente se pregunto qué efecto tendría esa postura en su cuerpo. ¿Le proyectaría hacia adelante los pechos? No lo podía asegurar. Tanto en verano como en invierno ella vestía de traje. Trajes de tweed casi siempre, como el que llevaba ese día, que era de color marrón. Y al igual que siempre llevaba la chaqueta cerrada, haciendo que su cuerpo sea un misterio. Sus pechos podían ser del tamaño de pelotas de ping pong o de melones. ¿Quién podía saberlo? ¿Y a quien le importaba? Desde luego a el no. Si, era un verdadero placer trabajar con una mujer que era tan eficiente como poco atractiva.

-Eres la mejor secretaria que pude haber tenido- lo dijo sonriendo complaciente.

Hinata se aclaro la garganta – En ese caso señor…

-¿Si?- Sasuke hizo una mueca. Era evidente que el aumento de sueldo no le parecía suficiente. Aquello le sorprendió un poco. Hinata jamás se comportaba así, pero si creía que merecía más dinero lo tendría.

-Está bien, cobraras doscientos mas a la semana ¿está mejor así?

La mujer se ruborizo.

-Cien es suficiente Uchiha-san - se encogió un poco y bajando la mirada dijo – p-pero preferiría que mi puesto fuera el de asistente personal, en vez de secretaria.

-¿Si?- Sasuke se sorprendió por la petición.

-Me parece que estaría más acorde con mis funciones.

-Me parece bien.

-Gracias otra vez, Uchiha-san- haciendo una reverencia nuevamente.

-No hay de que- dijo Sasuke- Pero quiero que me asegures que no me lo pides por tu curriculum vitae.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-No estarás buscando trabajo, ¿verdad?

-De-desde luego que no Uchiha-san. Ya le he dicho que es porque creo que ese cargo describe mejor el trabajo que hago- replico ella medio avergonzada.

Así que su pequeño ratoncito tenia ego… Bien, eso no tenía nada de malo.

-Desde luego, tu trabajo merece recompensa.

.

-_Oh, ese matiz dulzón y peligroso-_pensó Hinata sonriendo. Cosa no muy fácil de hacer cuando se sentía como si se estuviera arrojando a los pies de Sasuke, de ese tipo tan egoísta. Si le pudiera decir todo lo que pensaba de él… Pero no podía. Un trabajo tan bueno como aquel no era fácil de encontrar. Tenía bastante responsabilidad, le pagaban excelentemente y suponía que, comparándolo con otros hombres, Sasuke Uchiha era un buen jefe. Pero se preguntaba si él se imaginaba de veras lo valiosa que era para él.

Pero, ¿para que preguntarse? Estaba segura de que él no lo sabía. Era tan torpe como todos los hombres que había conocido y tan arrogante como la interminable lista de idiotas que habían pasado por su casa, creyendo que sabían perfectamente lo que hacían cuando en realidad eran sus hermanas las que los dominaban aprovechándose de sus hormonas.

Sasuke Uchiha era como esas marionetas. Quizás fuera rico y guapo si te gustaba su aspecto, cosa que a ella no le sucedía. Pero era evidente que se dejaba llevar por sus hormonas, igual que esos ridículos adolescentes con los que se habían divertido sus hermanas.

Y los problemas que tenía en esos momentos con la última de sus amantes así lo demostraban, el Uchiha la había dejado. Cosa que a ella no le sorprendía.

Hinata se imaginaba que eso iba a suceder desde hacía ya tiempo. Y tenía que admitir que él lo había hecho con su habitual encanto. Un ramo de rosas y una pulsera de Tiffany, que costaba seis mil dólares y que ella misma se había encargado de comprar. Pero aquella mujer rubia no había querido aceptar que él la dejara y no paraba de mandarle regalos ni de llamar por teléfono. Incluso se había pasado por allí para hablar con él.

-He venido a ver a Sasuke- había dicho con su dulce voz.

Hinata había tenido que decirle a su jefe a través del interfono que la señorita Ino estaba allí.

-Por favor Hinata, deshazte de ella- le había contestado el Uchiha.

.

A Hinata le dio pena aquella mujer. Por Sasuke desde luego no sentía ningún pesar. Como si no tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer, que hacer solucionar los problemas de su jefe. Ya había tenido suficiente con solucionar los de sus hermanas.

-Hinata, ¿estás segura de que Lee no ha llamado?- decía su hermana mayor -Oh Hinata estoy tan triste, Konohamaru está saliendo con otra- lloriqueaba la menor.

Y luego, después de que ambas se habían casado, habían esperado que ella siguiera resolviéndoles sus problemas.

-Hinata creo que Lee tiene una aventura. Hinata, Konohamaru no me quiere tanto como antes- se quejaban las dos.

Sus hermanas no habían aprendido nada, ni siquiera después de sus matrimonios, divorcios y numerosos amantes.

Era ridículo el modo en que las mujeres engañaban a los hombres para luego acabar cayendo ellas mismas en su misma trampa.

.

Pero eso no era lo que ella buscaba en la vida. ¿Un hombre? Había que aguantar demasiadas cosas por un anillo de boda y unas promesas que duraban lo que tarda en estropearse un trozo de tarta.

¿Y todo para qué?

-Por no estar sola Hinata. Para aguantar esas largas noches de invierno en que crees que te morirías si tienes que acurrucarte otra vez con otro libro- pensó Hinata, mientras se mordía el labio y se entristecían sus ojos.

De acuerdo, quizá ella estaba perdiendo su juventud. Quizá sería bonito salir con un hombre de vez en cuando y que alguien te enviara flores como Uchiha-san. Bueno en realidad era ella quien se las enviaba a sus amantes. Incluso seria agradable entrar en uno de esos lujosos restaurantes, en vez de limitarse a telefonear para reservar mesa para su jefe y su última conquista.

¿Cómo serian esas veladas? ¿Qué se sentiría teniendo a un hombre sentado a tu lado y sonriéndote? Luego, te agarraría la mano y se la llevaría a los labios. Pero aunque ella quisiera descubrirlo, ¿dónde encontraría a un hombre que la llamara?

Últimamente había estado ojeando la sección de contactos en la revista Gotham. Solo para divertirse, claro. No podía imaginarse a sí misma contestando un anuncio ni poniendo ella uno.

**.**

**¿Qué diría?**

"Ratoncillo de aspecto normal busca hombre guapo, sexy y excitante. Al que le guste establecer relación con una chica vulgar, sencilla y nada atractiva".

No, eso no funcionaria.

"Mujer de aspecto normal está interesada en hombre de aspecto normal. Objetivo: descubrir lo que es una cita porque no ha salido nunca con un hombre. De hecho no desde la fiesta de final de curso del instituto en que una de sus guapas hermanas hizo que un chico la engañara diciendo que quería salir con ella. Luego todo el mundo se entero y se rio de ella…"

.

-¿Hinata?

.

De acuerdo, pondría un anuncio. Después de todo ya no tenía 18 años, ni era la hermana buena e inocente de Tenten y Hanabi Hyuuga. Era una chica inteligente, pero nada guapa. Ni tampoco era una de las amantes de Sasuke Uchiha, no era una de esas mujeres que tenían un rostro y un cuerpo con el que soñaban todos los hombres. Pero aun así, podía conseguir salir con algún hombre.

.

-¿Hinata, estas bien?

Una mano grande y cálida se poso de repente sobre su hombro. Entonces Hinata parpadeo y fijo los ojos en los de su jefe. Este estaba muy cerca y la miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

¡Y qué ojos tenía! Eran oscuros y profundos. Tan profundos...

-¿Estás bien? Pareces distraída.

-Es-estoy bien- replico rápidamente sonrojándose- Creo que me he resfriado un poco. Eso es todo.

La mano de el bajo hasta el codo.

-Vete a casa, date un baño caliente y hazte un té.

-De verdad Uchiha-san yo…

-He dicho que te vayas- insistió el con una sonrisa socarrona- o tendré que llevarte yo mismo para obligarte a hacerlo.

Hinata no pudo evitar imaginarlo en su pequeño apartamento. El tan alto y fuerte al lado de sus muebles tapizados con cretona. El Uchiha sonriéndole, sus manos calientes y suaves desabrochándole la chaqueta de tweed y la blusa de seda. O quizás unas manos no tan suaves, sino fuertes. Hasta incluso duras, rasgándole la camisa y tomándola en sus brazos.

Ella se sonrojo mientras se apartaba de él.

-Eso no se-será necesario Uchiha-san. Le aseguro que soy capaz de cuidar de mi misma.

-Estoy seguro de ello. Y ahora vete a casa, Hinata.

-Pero si son solo las cinco menos cuarto- el Uchiha volvió a sonreírle, como queriendo dejar en claro lo maravilloso que era.

-Me las arreglare sin ti. No te preocupes y vete a casa, hasta mañana.

-Gracias Uchiha-san- se sonrojo sin darse cuenta.

-Que descanses Hinata.

.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y se sentó ante su escritorio. Maldita sea, que mujer más trabajadora. Casi le había obligado a sacarla a rastras del despacho. Y no le habría sido muy difícil hacerlo, ya que era una mujer bastante pequeña y delgada. No le costaría nada subir las escaleras de su dúplex con ella en brazos para llevarla a su dormitorio. Entonces, podría descubrir lo que ocultaba bajo esos trajes que llevaba siempre.

Frunció el ceño mientras agarraba un cuaderno de notas. Era sorprendente lo que un cerebro cansado podía llegar a pensar. Decidió que lo mejor sería pasar las dos horas siguientes escribiendo algunos informes que luego dejaría sobre la mesa de Hinata para que ella los mecanografiara a la mañana siguiente.

.

Estuvo trabajando en los informes y empezó a esbozar como iba a encauzar su reunión en Moscú.

De pronto, alguien llamo a la puerta. Sasuke levanto la vista y consulto su reloj. Eran más de las cinco y Hinata se había ido. Nadie más podía…

Ino, pensó de repente. Le había telefoneado durante la hora de la comida de Hinata. Había levantado el auricular al mismo tiempo que se activaba el contestador automático para escuchar aquella voz susurrante que en un tiempo le había excitado tanto, pero que en esos momentos solo conseguían irritarlo.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Quizá podía hacer como que no había nadie.

-¿Sasuke?

Se abrió la puerta y apareció Suigetsu Hozuki, un tipo con el que había trabajado durante su primer año en Tokio.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué diablos te ocurre? ¿Te creías que era un acreedor tuyo o qué?

Sasuke se puso en pie y fue a darle la mano. A pesar de que no habían llegado a hacerse amigos íntimos, se alegraba de verlo.

-¿Cómo no has dicho que ibas a venir a la ciudad? Te habríamos hecho una recepción como te mereces.

-No supe que iba a venir hasta el último momento- explico Suigetsu, sonriendo- Parece que la vida te trata muy bien.

-A ti también- Sasuke le dio un golpe en el brazo- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en la ciudad?

-Solo esta noche. Mañana por la mañana tengo que volver a Osaka.

-Dentro de unas horas tengo una cena de negocios. Pero podría…

-No, no te molestes. Pero podemos tomar una copa, si te da tiempo.

-Claro, ¿cerveza o sake?

- Una cerveza está bien.

Sasuke fue a la mini nevera y saco dos botellas de cerveza. Los dos le dieron un buen trago después de brindar.

-¿Cómo te va todo?- le pregunto Sasuke al peliblanco.

-Estupendamente, ¿y a ti?

-Muy bien- Sasuke frunció la frente al acordarse algo- Bueno, si no fuera por un molesto problema. ¿Sabes porque no he contestado cuando has llamado a la puerta? Creía que eras otra persona.

Suigetsu se echo a reír.

-¿Una mujer?

-Eso es. Una que ha empezado a oír campanadas de boda. ¿Entiendes?

-Claro- respondió Suigetsu, bebiendo un sorbo de cerveza- Entonces tú has decidido cortar la relación, ¿no?

-Eso es. El problema es que ella no desiste. No para de llamarme e incluso es capaz de presentarse aquí a buscarme.

-Bueno, tienes una secretaria. Pues deja que ella haga el trabajo sucio por ti.

-Tengo una asistente personal- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que he empleado a una mujer que me hace feliz por completo.

-Vaya pillo que estas hecho, eh Sasuke.

-Siento decepcionarte, pero no hay nada entre Hinata y yo.

-¡Qué pena! Pensé que sería la mujer despampanante con la que he subido en el ascensor.

-Mierda- susurro- Dime que no era rubia, con ojos azules y un cuerpo increíble.

-Emm… No- respondió el peliblanco sin entender nada.

-¿No era Ino?

-¿Quién carajos es Ino?- dijo mas perdido que nunca.

-Ino, la mujer que ha decidido que soy el amor de su vida. Sospechaba que hoy podría aparecer por aquí- frunció el ceño- Pero volviendo al tema ¿Quién era la mujer despampanante?

-Ni idea- respondió Suigetsu dándole un trago a la cerveza- Pero era hermosa, tenía el cabello oscuro, el rostro de un ángel y los ojos más cautivantes que he visto. Lástima que ese traje de tweed no la favorecía en nada- movió la cabeza en negación mientras daba un suspiro lastimero.

-¿Tweed?- su rostro se endureció cuando se dio cuenta quien era la que había llamado la atención del Hozuki- ¿Estás hablando de Hinata?

-¿Y quién es Hinata?

-La asistente personal de la que te he hablado- contesto Sasuke, pero inmediatamente negó con la cabeza- Pero no es posible que sea ella. Es una mujer eficiente y capaz, pero no creo que pueda haber llamado tu atención por guapa.

-¿Por qué no? Te aseguro que mis gustos han cambiado- y mostro sus afilados dientes en una sonrisa burlesca.

-Claro- dijo Sasuke sin creerle.

-Estoy hablando en serio. He aprendido a mirar más allá de la apariencia de las mujeres. Y a veces, las que parecen más modositas son las más ardientes.

-No, te aseguro que no podía ser ella. Mi Hinata es una mujer de lo más normal.

-¿A qué se refiere con SU Hinata, Uchiha-san?- Ella no era para nada valiente. Pero cuando lo requería salía a flote ese orgullo Hyuuga del que tanto hablaba su padre y del que a ella durante mucho tiempo había carecido. No sabía si agradecer o no, pero los golpes que la vida le dio la ayudaron a ser un poco más valiente. Aunque después corriera como una cobarde por las consecuencias de su orgullo Hyuuga.

.

Ambos se volvieron hacia la puerta, donde estaba Hinata. Tenía las mejillas rojas como un tomate y una mirada que Sasuke hubiera preferido no haber visto.

-¡Diablos!- dijo Sasuke- Escucha Hinata, yo no quería decir…

-Pe-pero lo ha dicho y no me importa que diga que soy normal. Po-porque sé que lo soy- aseguro ella, apretando los puños- Lo que si le aseguro es que no soy de SU propiedad- si, estaba indignada. Muy indignada.

-Hinata no es lo que…

-Hinata- la llamo Suigetsu con voz dulce- Siento que tengamos que conocernos en estas circunstancias. Pero lo único que ha pasado es que acabo de decirle a Sasuke, que usted era la que subía conmigo en el ascensor.

-Quieres decir que la mujer de la que hablabas de verdad era…

-Y me gustaría conocerla mejor- añadió Suigetsu sin hacer caso de lo que Sasuke estaba diciendo- Me llamo Suigetsu Hozuki- se presento, tendiendo la mano hacia ella.

Hinata tomo su mano tímidamente.

-¿Y para que quiere conocerme me-mejor?- para ese momento ya estaba roja, pero de vergüenza.

-Bueno, me gustaría cenar con usted.

-Eso es imposible- dijo Sasuke en voz demasiado alta- Hinata no puede cenar contigo. Ella no…

-Claro que cenare con usted- respondió Hinata. La indignación había vuelto ¿Quién se creía que era el Uchiha para decidir con quién salía?

-Hinata no seas tonta. Suigetsu no está realmente interesado en…- Sasuke se mordió la lengua.

Hinata lo miro con unos ojos furiosos y luego se volvió hacia Suigetsu.

-Bueno, pues entonces, va-vamos Hozuki-san.

-Suigetsu- dijo Sasuke- eres un hijo de…

-Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera, Sasuke- lo corto el Hozuki.

-Po-por supuesto que sí. Usted me paga un salario, Uchiha-san, pero yo no le pertenezco y puedo hacer lo que me plazca durante mi tiempo libre. Así que si quiero sa-salir con alguien, puedo hacerlo- dijo ella muy enfadada.

.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada para evitar que ella se fuera a cenar con Suigetsu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

● **Reeditado ●**

**.**Sip lo reedite porque pensé, ¿para que dejarlo todo separado? Y también corregí un par de cosas que a futuro no iban a tener sentido :P

.

Bueno ya subo el otro capitulo que tendría que haber subido hace mucho. LO SIENTO! pero como disculpa de haber tardado tanto ahora los capítulos son Suuuuper largos :D

Suerte y cuídense :)


	2. Chapter 2

_.- __Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen al Gran Kishimoto y la historia a Sandra Marton __-._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Asuntos de alcoba**_

Capítulo II

.

.

.

.

.

_Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada para evitar que ella se fuera a cenar con Suigetsu._

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, el cielo derramaba pesados copos de nieve sobre la ciudad.

Sasuke se despertó de mal humor y pensó que su estado de ánimo estaba en sintonía con el tiempo y con la nieve, que pronto se convertiría en una sucia capa gris sobre las calles.

El portero lo saludo alegremente y Sasuke murmuro algo entre dientes mientras hacia un gesto de rechazo ante la sugerencia del hombre de pedirle un taxi. El tráfico en Tokio siempre iba muy cargado y se pondría aun peor con la nieve. Además, pensó que quizá le sentaría ir a trabajar dando un paseo.

Pero no fue así y, cuando llego al edificio donde se encontraba su despacho, Sasuke estaba de muy mal humor. Echo un vistazo a su alrededor antes de entrar en el edificio, aunque sabía que Ino no iría en un día como aquel. La decisión de la chica de mantener su relación viva no sería suficiente ante la posibilidad de que su pelo o su maquillaje se estropearan. El sabía que era un poco duro pensando aquello, pero ¡demonios!, estaba de muy mal humor.

Lo que era normal, ya que había estado sin dormir casi toda la noche.

Seguro que había sido la cafeína, pensó Sasuke mientras salía del ascensor y comenzaba a caminar sobre las baldosas de mármol gris en dirección a su despacho. Pero la obsesión de la gente por seguir una dieta sana le ponía nervioso. A él le gustaba el café y la carne. De manera que si alguna vez tomaba por casualidad un trozo de tofu, quería que fuera sin ser consciente de ello.

Aun así, ¿Qué podía haberle mantenido despierto casi hasta el amanecer si no había sido la cafeína? O quizá había sido la comida que había encargado para cenar. Aunque lo cierto era que no había comido demasiado.

.

Sasuke entro en su despacho con el ceño fruncido. El chaval que llevaba el correo llegaba en ese momento patinando por el pasillo.

-Buenos días, Uchiha-san. Aquí tiene su correo.

Sasuke lo miro con expresión sombría y el chaval le dio un montón de cartas.

-Esto es para mí asistente personal.

-¿Su qué?

-Mi asistente personal. Mi secretaria- la expresión de Sasuke se hizo más sombría- Se supone que le tienes que dar a ella el correo.

-Ah, se refiere a Hinata ¿no?

Por un motivo que no habría sabido explicar, Sasuke noto que su nivel de adrenalina se disparaba.

-Para ti es la señorita Hyuuga- replico con frialdad.

-Sí, sí, Hinata lo que he dicho- comento el chaval- Es muy simpática y tiene unos ojos muy bonitos.

Pero, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Iba a resultar que todos los hombres que entraban allí tenían que dar su opinión acerca de Hinata? ¿Qué le pasaba a sus ojos? Tenía dos, como todo el mundo, ¿y qué?

-Siempre le llevo a ella el correo, pero hoy la puerta de su despacho está cerrada. Creo que no hay nadie.

La expresión de Sasuke pasó del disgusto a la incredulidad.

-Eso es ridículo- mientras lo decía consultaba su reloj de pulsera- Claro que esta. Son más de las nueve y la señorita Hyuuga siempre está en su despacho a esta hora.

Agarro el pomo de la puerta de Hinata para demostrar sus palabras, pero estaba cerrado con llave. Su mal humor empeoraba por momentos. Se cambio el montón de sobres de una mano a otra, saco sus llaves y se metió en su despacho.

-Si está enferma y habla con ella, dígale que Kiba le envía…

.

Sasuke cerró la puerta, entro en su despacho y cruzo hacia el de Hinata, donde dejo la correspondencia. Su mesa estaba, como siempre, completamente ordenada. Incluso cuando estaba ella allí, trabajando, no se podía encontrar un clip fuera de su sitio. Y efectivamente, aquella mañana ella no había llegado a su hora. Su ordenador estaba apagado y no había en el aire el habitual aroma a café recién hecho.

Porque, fuera o no asistente personal, Hinata no tenia reparos en hacer café cada mañana.

El Uchiha encendió las luces y fue a su despacho. Se quito el abrigo y lo dejo en el respaldo de su sillón.

¿Estaría enferma?

-No podía ser- se dijo en voz alta.

Hinata no había estado enferma ni un solo día desde que trabajaba con él. Era cierto que el día anterior había comentado que estaba un poco resfriada, pero una hora después había aceptado encantada la invitación a cenar de Suigetsu Hozuki.

-Enferma- repitió.

Era más probable que se hubiera acostado tarde, después de haberse tomado alguna copa de más. ¿Quién sabe donde la habría llevado Suigetsu a cenar? ¿Y a qué hora la habría llevado de vuelta a su casa? Eso si la había llevado, y no era que a él le importara. Lo que hiciera ella en su tiempo libre no era asunto suyo. Eso sería lo que le diría en cuanto apareciera. Lo principal era cuando decírselo, si antes o después de despedirla.

De asistente personal al paro en 24 horas. ¿Y por qué esperar a que la señorita Hyuuga apareciera para echarla? La podía echar ya en ese momento.

Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa al agarrar el teléfono, pero entonces la sonrisa se convirtió de nuevo en una expresión sombría. ¿Cuál era su número de teléfono? ¿Y donde vivía? ¿En el centro? El disponía de toda esa información, ya que ella había rellenado un montón de impresos al empezar a trabajar allí, pero ya no se acordaba.

¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ella, hasta que el idiota de Suigetsu lo estropeo todo, había sido la empleada perfecta. El nunca había tenido motivos para pensar en ella una vez se marchaba a casa. Pero en ese momento si que estaba malgastando su tiempo pensando en ella en vez de sentarse y comenzar a trabajar. Y no porque estuviera pensando en Hinata, ni en donde había ido con Suigetsu, ni en si se lo habría pasado bien o no, ni en si Suigetsu se habría ido con ella después, ni en si la razón por la que todavía no se aparecía por el despacho era porque aun estaba en los brazos de aquel canalla.

-Hijo de puta- dijo Sasuke entre dientes.

Abrió el listín y busco el teléfono de ella y allí estaba también su dirección, escrita con letra cuidadosa. Vivía cerca, o sea, que podía llegar allí enseguida sin importarle si estaba haciendo algo con el idiota de Suigetsu o no.

Atravesaría las calles cubiertas de nieve. Luego la despediría, fijándose en la expresión de su cara mientras se lo decía.

.

Sasuke espero impaciente a que contestaran al otro lado de la línea.

-Buenos días Uchiha-san- contesto ella finalmente.

-Me alegra que piense que son buenos señorita Hyuuga- dijo él con frialdad y de repente se dio cuenta de que la voz no procedía del teléfono, sino que había llegado desde detrás de el. Así que colgó despacio y se volvió.

Ella estaba en la puerta y tenía sobre el pelo varios copos de nieve que empezaban a derretirse y brillaban en su pelo negro, si negro, pero con un matiz azulado que haría que cualquier hombre pensara en una noche oscura de invierno.

-Llegas tarde.

-Lo sé, se-señor, y lo siento mucho- respondió nerviosa mordiéndose el labio.

No parecía sentirlo. Había en su voz un temblor que no tenía nada que ver con el frio.

-¿Y llegas tarde porque…?

-Porque los trenes se han retrasado.

-¿De verdad? Me pregunto si puede ser por la nieve- añadió cruzándose de brazos.

Le complació ver un repentino rubor en sus mejillas.

-Estoy se-segura que si, Uchiha-san.

-En ese caso, deberías haber previsto que eso sucede siempre que nieva. La mitad de la ciudad llega tarde en esos días, ¿no lo sabías?

Hinata bajo la mirada y se limpio algunos copos de nieve que tenía en el abrigo, en su abrigo de tweed largo, pensó Sasuke irritado. ¿Solo tenía prendas de tweed en el armario? ¿Nunca iba a dejarle ver sus piernas o qué?

-Sé lo que pasa en Tokio cuando nieva- contesto ella demostrando calma, aunque por dentro se moría de nervios.

-Ah, ¿lo sabes? Pues es muy interesante, porque has llegado casi una hora tarde.

-Llego veinte mi-minutos tarde señor- respondió ella ahora más nerviosa- Y eso po-porque he salido de mi apartamento ve-veinte minutos antes de lo habitual. Si no hubiera sido así, todavía no habría lle-llegado.

-¿Quieres decir con eso que te has levantado veinte minutos antes?

-¿Pe-perdón?- la pregunta la sorprendió.

-Es una pregunta sencilla, te pregunto si has puesto hoy el despertador veinte minutos antes.

-No veo que interés ti-tiene eso.

Tampoco lo veía Sasuke. Pero lo que en realidad quería preguntarle era si había tenido que poner el despertador o la había despertado alguien aquella mañana.

Alguien. Suigetsu, por ejemplo, subiéndosele encima, en la cama. ¡Mierda!.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se aclaro la garganta. Luego fue hacia su mesa y se sentó. Alcanzo la agenda y la abrió.

-Está bien, no importa- dijo él con brusquedad.

-Cla-claro que no importa- dijo Hinata ya harta de la situación- Quizá tengamos que establecer ciertos límites, Uchiha-san. Mi vi-vida privada…

-Eso ya me lo dijiste ayer- la interrumpió Sasuke, haciendo un gesto con la mano- Te he dejado el correo en la mesa. Revísalo para ver si hay algo urgente. Vuelve luego, que tengo que dictarte algunas notas.

Ella vacilo.

-Po-por supuesto Uchiha-san- dijo finalmente.

Cuando la puerta se cerro, Sasuke levanto la vista y cerro su agenda.

_Por supuesto Uchiha-san_, repitió furioso. Como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no hubiera llegado tarde, si se hubiera insubordinado, ni hubiera hecho justo lo contrario de lo que él le había dicho que hiciera. Como si no hubiera salido con un hombre que solo perseguía una cosa.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y maldijo entre dientes. Hinata tenía razón. Su vida privada no era asunto suyo. Pero era humano preguntarse dónde había estado la noche anterior o si se lo había pasado bien. Se lo podía preguntar. Llevaba trabajando con ella casi un año. Eran amigos. Bueno, no, más bien eran compañeros de trabajo. Y había sido gracias a él que ella había conocido a Suigetsu.

¿No era normal que sintiera una ligera curiosidad por lo que había pasado la noche anterior?

Podía decirle "Hinata, me estaba preguntando si te lo habías pasado bien anoche. ¿Dónde te llevo Hozuki a cenar? ¿Te llevo después a tu casa? ¿Lo invitaste a entrar? ¿A qué hora se marcho?"

"Porque se marcho, ¿verdad?"

Sasuke se froto el rostro con las manos.

La vida privada de Hinata no era asunto suyo y ni siquiera tenía derecho a pensar en ella.

En cualquier caso, el chaval que repartía el correo tenía razón. Hinata tenía unos ojos muy bonitos.

Apretó los dientes se pregunto si también Suigetsu tendría razón sobre sus piernas. ¿Serian bonitas? El no podía asegurar nada con aquel abrigo que le llegaba a los pies. Y en el pasado, jamás había pensado en ellas. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Hinata era su asistente personal, su secretaria. Era una empleada educada y eficaz a la que pagaba bien. Su aspecto no era de su incumbencia.

Era como un ratoncito. Su ratoncito.

Sasuke dejo la agenda sobre la mesa, giro la silla y miro a la nieve que caía con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que era una estupidez ponerse nervioso, pero eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo y todo por culpa de Hinata.

.

.

En otro lado, Hinata también estaba muy nerviosa y era por culpa del señor Uchiha.

El gran jefe no estaba de buen humor esa mañana. Una pena. Quizá había tenido una cita con aquella mujer, que parecía desesperada por decirle lo maravilloso que era.

-Baka- dijo Hinata, golpeándose la bota.

¿O estaría enfadado todavía por no haberle permitido ella que le dijera lo que podía o no hacer en su tiempo libre? _No vayas_, le había dicho como si ella fuera de su propiedad. Y lo cierto era que debería haberle hecho caso, porque la velada había sido un desastre. Si, el cenar con aquel arrogante y vanidoso Suigetsu Hozuki había sido un desastre total y absoluto.

Hinata apoyo la cabeza en las manos y soltó un gemido.

Había sido una noche horrible. Por el vino que había pedido el, aun después de que ella asegurara que no quería beber, por el modo en que se había acercado, por cómo le había querido dar un trozo de carne de su tenedor. ¡Como si ella fuera a querer metérselo en la boca después de que lo hubiera tenido el en la suya! Por no mencionar que su conversación era estúpida y excesivamente halagadora.

Hinata intento quitarse de nuevo su bota y ese hombre, se recordó, ese estúpido, era amigo del señor Sasuke Uchiha. No podía esperar nada mas de él, si para empezar era amigo de su jefe.

¡Maldita bota! ¿Por qué no podía quitársela? ¿Y cómo se atrevía a enfadarse el señor Uchiha porque se había retrasado veinte minutos? Cuando pensaba en todas las veces que había llegado antes de que llegara el.

-El emperador Uchiha- dijo en voz baja y tiro con más fuerza de la bota- ¡Ah!- exclamo tirando de nuevo sin conseguir que la bota se moviera.

.

-¿Algún problema Hinata?

Ella bajo rápidamente el pie. El Uchiha estaba en la puerta, mirándola. Tenía los brazos cruzados y la estaba observando con una ceja arqueada, como si se divirtiera con la situación.

-No, señor.

Por supuesto que tenía un problema. No podía quitarse la bota y tenía la cara roja por el esfuerzo. Unos pocos mechones de su cabello se le habían salido de la coleta y le caían sobre las orejas. ¿Tenía el cabello lacio? Sasuke nunca se había dado cuenta. Ella siempre lo llevaba recogido.

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo el acercándose.

-No es ne-necesario. Yo puedo…

Pero era demasiado tarde. Sasuke ya estaba agachado delante de ella y había puesto la bota de ella en su regazo.

-De ve-verdad, uchiha-san…

Sasuke tiro de la bota y pensó que no era extraño que le costara quitársela. Eran botas de cuero negro y se las había puesto con calcetines gruesos de lana.

Calcetines gruesos de lana sobre sus piernas largas y esbeltas. Así que Suigetsu tenía razón.

Tenía unas buenas piernas. Excelentes, de hecho.

-Gra-gracias- su rostro parecía un tomate.

Sasuke levanto la mirada.

-No hay de que- se aclaro la garganta mientras se quedaba mirando el pie de ella, todavía en sus manos- Llevas calcetines, quiero decir llevas…

-Son calcetines de la-lana. Me imagino que por eso me cuesta tanto quitármelas. Me los he pu-puesto pensando en que a lo mejor tengo que volver a casa ca-caminando, debido a la nieve. Y estas botas no calientan mucho.

De repente enmudecio. ¿Por qué le contaba a él todo eso?

-Calcetines- murmuro él, sin soltar el pie y mirándola a los ojos.

Hinata noto que los ojos de Sasuke tenían una expresión extraña. Quizá pensaba que iba a estar todo el día por el despacho en calcetines.

-Sí, pero me los voy a quitar. Debajo llevo u-unas medias normales- y ahora le hablaba de su ropa interior. Se puso colorada y aparto el pie de las manos de Sasuke- Gracias o-otra vez, enseguida reviso el correo.

-Pero primero tenemos que quitarte la otra bota.

-Puedo yo so-sola.

-Lo dudo.

-De verdad Uchiha-san.

Sasuke sabía que podía quitarle la bota de un tirón, pero después de que ella le hubiera hablado de su ropa interior, pensó que era mejor tomarse su tiempo.

-Toma- dijo un momento después, dejando la bota en el suelo.

Hinata asintió.

-Gracias- volvió a repetir con su ya característico sonrojo.

-No hay de qué.

Pareció que Sasuke iba a decir algo más. ¿Quizá unas palabras de disculpa por el modo en que la había recibido? Pero Hinata no tuvo tanta suerte. Sasuke la miro, hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y se fue a su despacho.

La puerta se cerró en silencio tras él.

.

Hinata se quedo inmóvil. Le temblaban las piernas de un modo extraño. Le temblaban como si siguieran en el regazo del señor Uchiha. Como si todavía el las estuviera agarrando con sus manos fuertes. Como si todavía la estuviera mirando con sus ojos oscuros y llenos de deseo.

Sacudio la cabeza en negación y dio un suspiro. Luego se quito los calcetines, se puso los zapatos que había llevado para estar allí y comenzó a trabajar.

Horas después, tomo aire y cerró los ojos ante la pantalla del ordenador. Era casi la una.

Hora de comer, pensó, levantándose. Se estiro de una manera muy femenina y abrió un cajón para sacar su bolso. Al hacerlo, vio la revista Gotham abierta por las páginas de contactos.

Hizo una mueca y tiro la revista a la papelera.

La noche anterior le había quitado las ganas de salir con un hombre al que no conociera nada.

Por otro lado, elegir a alguien de una revista era diferente. A pesar de que sabría de que sería alguien del que apenas sabría nada, tampoco iría con los ojos vendados. Por lo menos recibiría alguna información antes de la cita y podía sugerir quedar para comer, tomar café o dar un paseo por un parque. Podría elegir el tipo de cita que quería tener para no terminar descubriendo, como le había pasado la noche anterior, que lo único que buscaba el hombre en cuestión era meterse en su cama.

Hinata saco la revista de la papelera y se sentó de nuevo para ojearla.

"Hombre de cuarenta años, divorciado, guapo, sexy y con buena posición económica, busca mujer sexy, y ma…"

"Romeo de treinta y tres años M y Az, guapo y con dinero, busca Julieta sex.."

"Tipo de treinta y ocho años, sexy y guapo, C y Az, busca señorita…"

Parecía estar escrito en clave. Al parecer, C significaba castaño, M moreno, Az ojos azules y asi seguía.

Era ridículo. Anuncios de hombres para mujeres. Leerlos era como un chiste de los falsos que resultaban. Si todos los solteros de Tokio fueran sexys, simpáticos y tuvieran dinero ¿Por qué tenían que poner un anuncio? A ella no la engañaban con esos adjetivos. De hecho, si tuviera que decir el nombre de un hombre guapo, sexy y con dinero, el único que se le ocurría seria el de Sasuke Uchiha.

El corazón de Hinata comenzó a palpitar a toda velocidad. A toda prisa agarro el teléfono y marco un número. Espero y escucho una voz masculina que repitió, más o menos, las palabras del anuncio de la revista. Cuando sonó el tono Hinata trago saliva, se humedeció los labios y tomo aire. "Se sexy", se dijo.

-Buenas tardes. Ho-hola- corrigió, tratando de sonar más natural- Llamo para decir… para decir que quizá yo sea la chica que bu-buscas- vacilo y leyó de nuevo el anuncio- O quizá no. Qui-quiero decir que tengo el pelo negro y mis ojos son de color claro, aunque no sé si sean los que a u-usted les guste y tampoco soy exactamente se-sexy ni guapa- hizo una pausa- En cualquier caso, ¿es eso tan t-terrible? Ser bella significa tener cualidades que deleiten los sentidos. Lo sé porque lo tuve que buscar una vez en el diccionario. Quera saber el significado exacto porque estaba preparando un examen sobre el poeta Sarutobi, ¿lo conoces? Da i-igual, solo quería decir que la belleza esta en los ojos del que mira. Por eso, si no eres tan gu-guapo como dices, no importa porque yo no…- largo un suspiro y se puso la mano en la frente- Y en cuanto a lo de ser sexy, bu-bueno, ¿Qué significa eso exactamente? Porque en cada cultura es una cosa diferente. Por ejemplo, cuando estudiaba antropología, aprendí que el atractivo se-sexual varía mucho de una tribu a otra del Amazonas. Para algunas la desnudez es lo normal. Otras, quizá porque han te-tenido contacto con culturas exteriores, desdeñan la desnudez, pero no ven nada ma-malo en tener varias parejas sexuales. Hay una tribu de pigmeos en particular que…

.

Una mano grande y masculina corto la comunicación de repente. Hinata miro hacia arriba y vio que Sasuke Uchiha estaba a su lado, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Sasuke cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho. Era, pensó Hinata, un pecho formidable. Se había quitado la chaqueta del traje, se había aflojado la corbata y arremangado la camisa. Lo hacía a menudo, pero ella nunca se había dado cuenta de que sus brazos estaban cubiertos de ese bello moreno y suave.

-Bueno, ¿me vas a decir de una vez que estabas haciendo?

Hinata colgó el teléfono y cruzo las manos sobre su regazo.

-Estaba ha-haciendo una llamada.

-¿A quién?

-Era perso-sonal, Uchiha-san- respondió nerviosa y con la mirada gacha.

-Ya me imagino que no te dedicas a comentar las prácticas sexuales de los pigmeos con los clientes.

-No estaba comentando las prácticas se-sexuales de los pigmeos- ¿Cómo conseguía seguir sacando el habla? No lo sabía, pero estaba descubriendo que de a poco su timidez la estaba abandonando.

-¿Qué estabas comentando entonces?- hasta ahora el Uchiha no sabía si reírse o enojarse de la situación.

-¿Pu-puede echarse para atrás, por favor? Así me podre levantar.

-Antes contéstame.

-No tengo porque hacerlo. Ya le he dicho que era una llama-mada personal.

-¿Me has preguntado alguna vez si podías hacer llamadas personales?

-No, no se lo he preguntado Pero usted nunca me ha…

-O sea que nunca me lo has preguntado.

-Le pagare la llamada- replico ella. De a poco se estaba encabronando con el Uchiha.

-No quiero su dinero. Quiero saber con quien hablaba sobre las prácticas sexuales de los pigmeos y porque- desplego una sonrisa que solamente demostraba superioridad.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamo Hnata, completamente enfadada de que no la dejara en paz- No estaba hablando de las prácticas sexuales de los pigmeos, ya se lo he dicho. Estaba dejando un mensaje en un contestador.

-¿El contestador del Museo de Historia Natural?

-No, el contestador del apartamento de un hombre- contesto ella con mucha arrogancia para su propia sorpresa.

Bueno era casi cierto. No era un apartamento, sino que había llamado a la sección de contactos, pero seguramente el hombre sexy y guapo seguramente escucharía los mensajes que le habían dejado desde su apartamento.

-Bien, bien, bien- Sasuke entorno los ojos- La verdad es que eres una caja de sorpresas. No me extraña que Suigetsu te llevara a cenar anoche. El sabe lo que se hace.

Hinata coloco las manos en las caderas.

-¿Y eso que se supone que quiere decir Uchiha-san?-su voz sonó temblorosa pero demandante al mismo tiempo.

-No importa lo que quiere decir, sigo esperando a que me digas a quien estabas llamando.

-¡Pero por el amor de Dios! No va a quedarse tranquilo hasta averiguar la verdad, ¿no es así?- agarro la revista y le dio un golpe en el estomago con ella- De acuerdo, Uchiha-san, aquí tiene la verdad. Y espero que la disfrute.

Se aparto de él, temblando de rabia y humillación.

Podía oír a Sasuke leyendo los anuncios en voz baja. Hubo un silencio prolongado antes de que hablara de nuevo.

-¿Estabas contestando un anuncio de la sección contactos?

-S-si- ya estaba más calmada y su timidez volvía lentamente.

-¿Estabas diciéndole a uno de estos hombres que querías salir con el?

-Emm s-si- Declarado, su timidez había vuelto y también sus sonrojos.

-¿Ibas a salir con un desconocido? ¿Con un idiota que se identifica como sexy, con dinero y atractivo? ¿Y qué demonios significa C y Az?

Hinata se volvió y miro a Sasuke a la cara. Se había puesto colorada y Sasuke tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no tomarla en sus brazos y consolarla.

-Quiere de-decir pelo casta-taño y ojos azules- explico- Y pa-para su información mucha ge-gente se conoce a través de anunci-cios de este tipo.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto Sasuke mirándola con ojos brillantes.

-Para, para salir con alguien. Para ir a cenar juntos o a ver una película- su tartamudeo se había ido, pero ahora su voz era pequeña y con un matiz triste.

Hinata levanto la mirada y vio a un Sasuke aturdido.

-No espero que lo entienda- continuo- Usted nunca está solo, a menos que lo desee así. Usted nunca tiene que enfrentarse a un fin de semana en el que su único plan es limpiar su apartamento y lavarse el pelo

-¿Así que es por eso? ¿Por qué no tienes nadie con quien salir?

-Exacto- agacho su cabeza para que no notara la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos.

-¿No conoces a ningún hombre? ¿Es por eso por lo que aceptaste la invitación de Hozuki? ¿Solo porque estás sola?

-No estoy sola. Tengo amigas y también un canario- intento excusarse.

-Sí que estás sola y por eso saliste con ese tiburón.

-Ya le he dicho que no estoy…- Hinata levanto la mirada sorprendida- ¿Le ha llamado tiburón?

-Sí y eso fue lo que trataba de decirte ayer, pero tú no quisiste escucharme.

-No trataste de decirme nada, te limitaste a darme ordenes- recordó ella- Además, Suigetsu me dijo que eran muy buenos amigos.

-No es cierto.

-Y me aseguro que se conocían desde siempre.

-Solo nos conocemos porque trabajamos un año juntos.

-Entonces me mintió- dijo ella mirando a Sasuke- Tiene razón ese tipo es un tiburón.

-¿Intento…?

-Aunque no lo parezca se manejar a los hombres como Suigetsu Hozuki. Cuando tenía dieciséis años, una de mis hermanas salió con un tipo que hacia karate y me enseño unas cuantas llaves.

-Muy bien- dijo el- O sea que lo único que querías era salir con algún hombre agradable.

-Eso es- sus mejillas empezaron a colorearse.

-Bueno, entonces yo te presentare a algunos amigos que son personas agradable- sentencio rotundamente.

-Oh no, usted no puede…

-No estoy pidiendo tu opinión. Ya lo he decidido.

-¿Y qué va a hacer? ¿Decirles a sus amigos que su secretaria está buscando alguien con quien salir?- su irritación se notaba en la voz. ¿Por qué su jefe se tomaba la molestia de meterse en su vida personal?

-Mi asistente personal- le corrigió él, sonriendo- Y te aseguro que seré sutil. Por otra parte, yo suelo ir a muchos cocteles, asuntos de negocios, ya sabes. Así que puedes acompañarme siempre que quieras.

-De verdad Uchiha-san, yo no…

-Te presentare como mi mano derecha. Hinata no me mires así, todo saldrá bien- Sasuke ignoraba completamente el ceño fruncido que poseía ella.

-No, Uchiha-san, le aseguro que no se me da nada bien relacionarme con los hombres.

-Llámame Sasuke.

-Está bien, Sasuke-kun, te agradezco tu oferta pero no puede ser. Me sentiría ridícula

-Te sentirás más ridícula dedicándote a dejar tu número de teléfono en el contestador de la sección de contactos de una revista.

Hinata se mordió el labio.

-El problema es que no se moverme en sociedad.

-Yo te enseñare.

-Ni tampoco se vestirme. Mis hermanas siempre me han dicho que no tengo gusto.

Sasuke la recorrió con la mirada.

-Creo que también podremos ocuparnos de eso.

-Tampoco se que se supone que debo hacer al final de la ve-velada- dijo sonrojándose.

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Si, como anoche que Suigetsu intento be-besarme. Yo me defendí colocando las manos en una posición de karate.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

-Me gustaría haberlo visto.

-Pero si un hombre intentara besarme y yo quisiera que lo hiciera, seguro que me haría un lio- puso una sonrisa triste.

-¿Quieres decir que nunca…?- pregunto él, poniéndose tenso mientras trataba de recordarse que aquella mujer no le atraía- Bueno tampoco importa. Yo te enseñare todo lo que quieras saber. Como vestirte, como hacer que te deseen.

-No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea- sus nervios se pusieron de punta al escuchar lo último.

-Te aseguro que te enseñare todo lo necesario. Incluido lo que debes hacer al final de la velada.

Ella palideció de pronto.

-No puedo creer que te haya confesado eso. Me siento tan tonta- susurro.

-Yo te enseñare- insistió el, agarrándola por los hombros- Soy un excelente maestro.

Y después de decir aquello, agarro el rostro de ella entre las manos y la beso.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Y aquí esta el tan esperado capitulo, lamento mucho la tardanza u.u

Como verán junte todos los anteriores capítulos que correspondían al primer capitulo en la historia real quedando como uno solo. Decidí esto porque todas me pedían que alargara las actualizaciones y buen pensé que así quedaría mejor :D

Ahora las respuestas :

**flordezereso:** He seguido los consejos y aquí esta el resultado, espero que te guste :)

**Julian y Jumbiie Hana Roth: **¿Porque el nombre tan largo? jajaja Me alegra contar con dos lectores mas y si Suigetsu es taan asasjsahjdsk :3 Y si Hinata cuando se enoja sorprende y en este capitulo se nota mas. Espero que les guste el segundo cap.

**Saara-Chan94:** Yeeeah viva el poder femenino! espero que te guste la conti :D

**karen85:** Aquí esta el capitulo, aunque ahora no es el numero 5 sino que el segundo. Espero que no te confundas.

**Ro0wʹz: **Gracias por tu review, si trato de que las personalidades encajen lo mejor que pueda. A mi también hay muchas adaptaciones que no me gustan porque las personalidades no concuerdan. Pero he leído varias que quedan muy bien y espero que esta quede igual de bien.

**LaCrazyWriter: **Aquí esta el capitulo ! Espero que lo disfrutes :)

**SaBaKu-No-MeNnY: **Deseo concedidoo ! Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y suuper largo para tu deleite, espero que lo disfrutes :)

**lalii-chan:** Y aquí esta el capitulo re contra largo, espero que lo disfrutes ^^

**Judiht:** No falta nada para el lemon, aunque primero va a haber algo mas suave querida y pervertida Judiht. Quien no desearía tener a un jefe como Sasuke, seria tan aksjdsjahds :$ Espero que disfrutes del nuevo capitulo.

**juli:** Y aquí esta mas largo que nunca, espero que te guste :)

** .3:** Espero que tu vicio por este fic se calme con este cap. Yo también soy viciosa con los fics pero a veces me gana la flojera. Espero que disfrutes el capitulo :)

.

.

Bueno espero que no se confundan con el cambio que hice y disfruten del capitulo.

_** •Suerte y cuidense :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_.- __Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen al Gran Kishimoto y la historia a Sandra Marton __-._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Asuntos de alcoba**_

Capítulo III

.

.

.

.

.

_-Te aseguro que te enseñare todo lo necesario. Incluido lo que debes hacer al final de la velada._

_Ella palideció de pronto._

_-No puedo creer que te haya confesado eso. Me siento tan tonta- susurro._

_-Yo te enseñare- insistió el, agarrándola por los hombros- Soy un excelente maestro._

_Y después de decir aquello, agarro el rostro de ella entre las manos y la beso._

_._

_._

Sus bocas parecían echas la una para la otra. Los labios de él eran cálidos y su tacto muy agradable. Además, no trato de meter la lengua en su boca como Suigetsu Hozuki la noche anterior.

En cualquier caso, ¿para que la estaría besando su jefe? ¿Y por qué razón estaba dejando ella que lo hiciera?

De pronto recobro el sentido y lo aparto.

-Uchi-uchiha-san- dijo casi sin aliento- no cre-creo que…

-Llámame Sasuke- la interrumpió el y, antes de que pudiera añadir nada, la abrazo y volvió a besarla.

Pero ese beso ya no fue igual.

En esa ocasión, la beso con más pasión y aprovecho el momento en que ella iba a protestar para apartar sus labios con los suyos.

Hinata trato de empujarlo.

"_No, por favor"_, dijo para sí. _"Nada de lengua, ni de saliva, ni de…"_

Pero él no se separo y ella, de pronto, descubrió una sensación maravillosa. Su cuerpo fuerte contra el de ella, el sabor de su boca, de su lengua.

Hinata soltó un gemido y hundió sus dedos en la camisa de Sasuke, apretándose aun mas contra él.

¿De manera que así eran los besos de verdad? ¿Era normal que los hombres dejaran a las mujeres rendidas al besarlas o sabría Sasuke besar de un modo que los otros hombres desconocían?

Pero en aquellos momentos la respuesta a esas preguntas no le importaba en absoluto. Lo único que quería era que aquella sensación fuera eterna y Sasuke deseo lo mismo mientras se asombraba por la intensidad de aquel beso. También se asombro al darse cuenta de que ella no solo estaba respondiendo a su beso sino que incluso se estaba apretando contra él, deseosa de más.

Entonces se fijo en que efectivamente, bajo esos trajes de tweed se escondía un cuerpo voluminoso. El deslizo una mano por la espalda de ella, y finalmente, la apoyo en sus nalgas y las apretó contra su miembro erecto. Luego, le subió la falda y le toco el interior del muslo.

"_Te lo dije"_, le susurro la voz de Suigetsu dentro de su conciencia. _"¿No te dije que las que parecen más modositas son las más ardientes"_

Sasuke de pronto se aparto de ella, que permaneció un rato con los ojos cerrados y los labios abiertos.

El sintió que la sangre le ardía de deseo. Se moría de ganas de tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a su despacho. Entonces cerraría la puerta de una patada y la desnudaría.

Pero finalmente, se impuso la cordura. Lo último que quería era tener una aventura con su secretaria. Además seguramente ella era del tipo de mujeres que confundían el sexo con el amor.

-¿Lo ves?- consiguió el decir después de aclararse la garganta.

Hinata parpadeo.

-¿Que si ve-veo el q-que?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, solo estaba tratando de demostrarte que no tienes por qué preocuparte. Ya ves que puedo enseñarte todo lo que necesitas saber.

Hinata se llevo los dedos a la boca y el volvió a sentir ganas de besar esos labios.

-Puedo enseñártelo sin problemas- consiguió añadir el.

Luego antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, se dio la vuelta y se metió en su despacho. Allí se puso la chaqueta y el abrigo para dirigirse al Oak Room.

Hinata dejo de teclear cuando oyó que Sasuke regresaba.

Levanto la vista y lo saludo cortésmente mientras le informaba de que le había dejado varios faxes sobre su escritorio.

-Gracias- dijo él, dirigiéndose a su despacho.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, ella respiro aliviada. Al parecer el no iba a hacer ningún comentario acerca de lo que había ocurrido.

A ella le había preocupado el hecho de que aquel beso pudiera afectar a su relación. Pero había sido una tonta. Claro que no le afectaría. Aquel beso no había significado nada para él. Simplemente había querido presentar sus credenciales, tal como le había dicho.

Era evidente que así era como besaba a todas las mujeres.

De manera que no era extraño que aquella tonta quisiera retenerlo. Cualquier mujer querría hacerlo. Bueno, cualquiera no, porque ella no quería a Sasuke Uchiha no era su tipo.

.

Hinata observo la pantalla del ordenador. Sus dedos habían estado ocupados, pero había estado tecleando sin ninguna coherencia.

Tomo aire y junto las manos sobre el regazo y en cuanto a su propuesta de presentarle amigos suyos, era absurda. No tenía ningún sentido. Y así se lo diría a Sasuke si el volvía a sacar el tema.

-¿Hinata?

Levanto la vista y vio a su jefe en la puerta de su despacho, mirándola con atención.

-¿Si?

-He estado pensando en todo esto detenidamente.

-¿Si?

-Y he decidido que deberías irte.

-¿I-irme?

-Si, y ahora mismo.

-Pe-pero…

¿El la estaba despidiendo solo por aquel beso?

-Pero, ¿por qué?- pregunto Hinata reuniendo todo su valor.

-No voy a discutir contigo. Quiero que te marches inmediatamente y no hay más que hablar.

-Pero no comprendo por qué. Si-siempre has dicho que hago bien mi trabajo.

-Y lo sigo diciendo, pero puedes terminar mañana lo que estés haciendo.

-¿Ma-mañana?

-No creo que haya nada tan importante que no pueda esperar un día.

-Yo… ¿me es-está diciendo que me puedo ir antes de mi hora?

-Sí, ha dejado de nevar y las calles están despejadas, pero esta helando y ya sabes lo que pasa con los trenes cuando la temperatura baja de cero grados.

-Oh, entiendo, gr-gracias.

La verdad era que cuanto antes se marchara de allí mejor. Aquel había sido el día mas extraño de toda su vida. Pero parecía que todo iba a volver a la normalidad. Incluso con un poco de suerte, su jefe no volvería a mencionar lo de presentarle amigos. Si, la vida volvía a sonreírle de nuevo.

-Mu-muchas gracias por pensar en mi- dijo ella, sonriéndole tímidamente. Luego empezó a recoger sus cosas.

-Hinata.

Ella levanto la vista de su escritorio y se fijo en que él seguía mirándola, apoyado en la pared.

-¿Me necesitas para algo?

-¿Qué si te ne-necesito?- lo miro sin comprender su pregunta.

-Ya sabes que me tienes para todo lo que quieras, Hinata.

-Gracias, pero no necesito nada- dijo ella sin comprender que era lo que pretendía el con aquella propuesta.

-Bueno, si estás segura de que puedes ponerte esas botas tu sola.

Las botas. Claro, se refería a las botas, pensó Hinata.

-No te preocupes, podre ponérmelas yo sola.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-En ese caso, nos vemos mañana Hinata.

El se dispuso a entrar en su despacho, pero en el último momento se giro de nuevo hacia ella.

-Hinata- ella se giro para mirarlo- te agradecería que mañana no te pusieras un traje de esos de tweed.

-¿Cómo?

-¿No son de tweed tus trajes?

-La verdad es que no. El tweed es un tejido muy basto. Esto es lana.

-¿Por qué no te pones mañana algo de seda?-le propuso Sasuke.

-¿Seda?

El estaba empezando a arrepentirse de su oferta al ver que aquella mujer lo estaba mirando como si le hubiera preguntado si tenía en su vestuario algo de lo más extraño.

-Sí, podrías ponerte algún vestido.

-Bu-bueno, tengo un traje con adornos de seda.

-Está bien, tráelo mañana.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto Hinata confundida.

-Porque los trajes que sueles llevar no son adecuados para lo de mañana por la noche.

-¿Qué ha-hay mañana por la noche?

-Voy a llevarte al coctel que da Internet Resources. Tú fuiste quien me lo apunto en la agenda.

-Lo recuerdo, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-¿Te has olvidado ya? ¿No recuerdas que me he ofrecido a presentarte gente? De hecho, esta noche había algo incluso mejor, pero…- no término la frase. Iba a decir que ella no iba vestida adecuadamente, pero no quería herir sus sentimientos- Pero, como hace un tiempo tan malo, no puedo dejar que vayas en metro hasta tu casa. La fiesta de esta noche es en…

-¿Qué fiesta?- no lo dejo terminar, estaba un poco irritada con la situación.

-United Broadcasting da un coctel y una cena. Pensé que quizá lo cancelarían debido al mal tiempo, pero acabo de llamar y me han dicho que no es así.

-No pienso ir contigo a ninguna fiesta- su ceño se frunció levemente.

-Claro que sí. ¿No hemos quedado en que iba a presentarte a gente?

-No.

-¿Cómo que no?

Mientras se ponía el abrigo se puso a pensar. Conociendo como conocía a su jefe no iba a llegar a ningún lado discutiéndole. Mejor le explicaba las cosas, si eso haría.

-Bueno he estado pensando en ello y me parece que no es una buena idea. No me veo conociendo a gente de ese modo.

-Claro, es mejor que los conozcas a través de la sección de contactos de una revista.

-E-eso no es asunto suyo. Ya soy mayor y puedo cuidar de mi misma- comentario errado pensó Hinata, su jefe lograba hacerla enojar muy fácilmente.

-Escucha Hinata…

-Pero, ¿Qué le importa con quien salga yo?

-Soy tu jefe y amigo- ¿amigo? Pensó el Uchiha sin entender sus propias palabras.

-Nosotros no somos amigos. Nuestra relación es puramente laboral.

Hinata tenía razón, pero eso no impedía que él pudiera preocuparse por ella.

-En cualquier caso, preferiría conocer antes a los hombres con los que sales, no vayas a dar con algún pervertido.

-Pero si yo no salgo con ningún hombre- protesto ella.

-¿Y Suigetsu?- su rostro se endureció al recordar ese momento.

-Solo salí con él para disgustarte- contesto mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

-¿Y lo de la revista Gotham? Estabas a punto de dejar tu teléfono a ese hombre cuando te interrumpí. Ese tipo podría ser un pervertido.

-No e-exageres- hacía falta que le recordara ese momento vergonzoso, su rostro seguro que se parecía a un tomate.

-¿Exagerar? Todos los días viene en el periódico que han robado, violado y matado a varias mujeres. ¿Quieres tu terminar así? ¿Quieres que un día me llame la policía para que identifique tu cuerpo?

-Creo que no solo estas exagerando, sino que estás loco de remate- sonrió mentalmente, esa forma de hablarle le hacía acordar a su sobreprotector primo.

Quizás tenía razón. Si ella quería salir con Vlad, el destripador, no era asunto suyo. Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera.

-Muy bien, pues haz lo que quieras.

-Muchas gracias por darme permiso- replico ella.

-Por mi puedes quedar con todos los hombres que te encuentres en el metro.

-Yo nunca saldría con un hombre a quien no conociese- Hinata se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Excepto anoche- soltó fríamente el azabache.

-Excepto anoche, pero como iba a suponer que me presentarías a un tiburón.

-¿Eso es lo que era?- Sasuke se acerco a ella con los ojos brillantes y la agarro por los hombros- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese canalla? Dímelo. Iré a buscarlo y le ajustare las cuentas.

-Y te he dicho que no me hizo nada. Y te aseguro que no necesito ningún protector.

- Tienes razón. Lo que necesitas es un guardián- aseguro él mientras se fijaba en cómo le latía un pequeño musculo junto a la boca. Le entraron ganas de besarla ahí.

-Sasuke- dijo en voz baja.

El la miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba como si no lo conociera. Y tenía razón. Porque debía haberse vuelto loco. Solo así podía explicarse su comportamiento.

Porque lo cierto era que lo que más le apetecía en esos momentos era soltarle el cabello y acariciárselo. Luego le desabrocharía el abrigo y le levantaría la falda al tiempo que la volvía a besar.

-Hinata- dijo con voz ronca.

Ella se aparto de él y trato de alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, pero él fue más rápido que ella y la agarro del brazo y le hizo que se diera la vuelta.

-Mira Hinata, intenta ponerte en mi lugar. Desde mi punto de vista yo tengo cierta responsabilidad sobre ti, ya que eres mi empleada. Además, no tienes familia aquí en la ciudad.

-¿Cómo lo sa-sabes?

Lo sabía porque acababa de leer el impreso que ella había rellenado cuando entro a trabajar allí. De repente le habían entrado ganas de saber su edad, su estado civil y todos los datos que pudiera averiguar sobre ella. Al fin y al cabo era normal, ya que tenía que conocerla bien para hacer de casamentero.

-Porque me lo dijiste cuando entraste a trabajar aquí.

-Sí pero eso no significa…

-Mira. Me siento culpable por lo de anoche. Si no te hubiera presentado a Suigetsu y si no me hubiera enfadado tanto cuando…

-No fue cu-culpa tuya. Ya te he dicho que soy lo suficientemente mayor como para ser responsable de mis actos. Fui una tonta al salir a cenar con Suigetsu- Y en cuanto a lo de los a-anuncios de contactos también tienes razón. Sé que estaba cometiendo un error- lo último lo dijo en un tono apagado.

Sasuke sonrió mientras agarraba entre los dedos un mechón de cabello que se le había escapado de la coleta.

-Sí, me habrías hecho ir a hablar con todos esos tipos.

-¿Pa-para qué?

-Para advertirles que no trataran de propasarse contigo.

Ella soltó una ligera carcajada y todo su rostro se ilumino.

-Sí, un guardaespaldas es justo lo que necesito.

-Si- dijo el mirando su boca- eso es lo que necesitas.

-Pero no te preocupes- aseguro ella- no voy a salir con ningún tipo de esos de la sección de... Sasuke, ¿se pu-puede saber que e-estás haciendo?

El estaba abriendo la horquilla con la que ella se recogía el pelo.

-¿Es natural?

-¿Qué si es na-natural el que?- susurro ella, sintiendo la boca seca de pronto.

-El color de tu pelo.

-Claro que es natural.

-Es como la noche- aseguro Sasuke- y me encanta como huele- añadió hundiendo la cabeza en el.

-E-es el champu que co-compre la semana pa-pasada de ofe-oferta.

-Me gusta huele a flores.

-De verdad te-tengo que irme si quiero e-evitar la hora pu-punta del me-metro- dijo apurada para salir de la situación, se estaba comenzando a excitar al sentir el cuerpo de el tan cerca.

Pero luego se acordó que era su jefe y se aparto casi bruscamente.

-Cre-creo que de-debemos replantearnos nuestra relación Uchiha-san- dijo ella, poniéndose una bufanda y sacando unos guantes de lana del bolsillo mientras intentaba controlar sus emociones.

-Te he dicho que me llames Sasuke.

-No, creo que se-será mejor que le siga tratando de usted. Hay que mantener el decoro del despacho.

-No creo que el hecho de que me tutees afecte al decoro de nuestro despacho.

.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta

-¿Sasuke?

-Ino- dijo él con el seño fruncido.

-Sasuke, ¿Por qué estas tratando de evitarme todo el tiempo?- pregunto Ino acercándose a él y abrazándolo.

Sasuke se aparto de ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ino?

-He venido a ver por qué no contestas mis llamadas.

-Ino, ya te explique que lo nuestro…

-¡No digas eso! Me niego a aceptarlo.

-Ino…

-He reservado mesa en Shusei's. Iremos a cenar y charlaremos tranquilamente de todo.

-No Ino, no iremos a cenar juntos.

-Bu-bueno- intervino Hinata- es tarde Uchiha-san, así que si no le importa…

-Es cierto- dijo Sasuke rápidamente- Se nos está haciendo tarde.

Sasuke fue corriendo a su despacho y volvió inmediatamente con el abrigo puesto.

-Ya estoy listo- dijo poniéndose sus guantes de cuero y dándole la mano a Hinata.

-¿Se pu-puede saber que es-está haciendo?- susurro ella.

-Tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde- dijo el ignorando su pregunta- ya sabes que a Kakuzu no le gusta que la gente se retrase.

-¿Quién es…?

El se inclino sobre ella y la beso. Luego, se volvió hacia Ino que lo estaba mirando atónita. De pronto dos lagrimas rodaron por sus maquilladas mejillas.

-¿Estas saliendo con esta…?

-Así es- dijo el mirando a Hinata.

Ella iba a protestar cuando el volvió a besarla. Pero en esa ocasión lo hizo apasionadamente. Ella sintió como se le encogían los dedos de los pies dentro de las estrechas botas.

.

.

.

* * *

.

He vueltoo! Si tarde mucho, lo lamento u.u

Aquí les traigo el capitulo 3, espero que les guste mucho. Agradezco a todos por sus Reviews, en el proximO cap les contestare ahora estoy algo apurada :P

¿Un Review? Daleee no seas malit :D

**Suerte y cuidense**


End file.
